


I Don't Wanna Be Alone

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Dave loses his job and all he needs is someone to be there for him
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	I Don't Wanna Be Alone

It's been a long night for Rupert. He ended up returning home late from the military. He was about to lay down for the night when suddenly, his phone rang. He immediately picked it up.  
"Hello?" Rupert answered. The only thing he heard was the sound of sniffling and heavy breathing. Rupert knew that crying from anywhere.  
"Dave? What's wrong?" Rupert asked. Dave tried to answer through his tears.  
"I lost my job… again" Dave said.  
"Aw man" Rupert said. "I'm so sorry to hear that Dave. Are you okay?"  
"I'm sorry Rupert" Dave said. "I knew I shouldn't have called. It's late and you were probably asleep"  
"No, I was just getting home, don't worry," Rupert said. "Do you need anything?"  
"No, I'm probably annoying you," Dave said.  
"No you're not. I'm here for you. Whatever you need" Rupert said.  
"Well….." Dave said sniffling. "I don't wanna be alone tonight-"  
The line suddenly cuts off. Dave puts his head down and cries again, thinking he scared Rupert away.  
After 5 minutes of crying, Dave suddenly hears a knock at his door. Dave went to the door and opened it. There was Rupert, with a couple of snacks and some other things.  
"I came as soon as I could. Good thing the convenient store is open 24 hours" Rupert said. Dave chuckled.  
"You didn't have to do that," Dave said.   
"Anything for a friend," Rupert said.   
They went to Dave's room, where Rupert let Dave cry in his arms as they hugged. Then they ate snacks and talked about whatever came to mind. It reminded Rupert of his high school days where he and Dave would hang out after school and just be with each other. Looks like some things never changed.  
After some time, Dave and Rupert were huddling together in a blanket. Dave was half asleep and Rupert was still up.  
"Thank you…" Dave said.  
"Anytime pal. Just get some sleep alright" Rupert said.  
"What about you?" Dave said.  
"Don't worry about me. I'll just call in sick tomorrow" Rupert said. Dave was still half asleep so Rupert didn't expect him to pull him closer and kiss him square on the lips. Dave pulls back suddenly.  
"No no, it's fine Dave" Rupert said. "To be honest, I've felt the same way too. Back in high school, I knew that I liked guys, I just didn't know which guy I liked. Then I met you, and everything changed. When you got fired from the prison, I was heartbroken. Since I made it to the military, I only wished for the best for you Dave. Because I love you"  
Rupert leaned in to kiss Dave again.  
"Now let's go to bed," He said. The two then laid down, Dave cuddled up to Rupert. Dave was happy that there was someone here with him tonight and we wished that that person would never leave.


End file.
